Episode 257
編 絶望の翼 |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Zetsubō no Tsubasa |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Wings of Despair |Adapted=Chapter 399 |Air Date=October 31, 2015 |Episode=257 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=Believe in Myself |Ending Song=Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2=Chapter 400 }} Tartaros Arc: Wings of Despair is the 257th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 82nd episode of the 2014 series. The rematch between Erza and Kyôka ensues as she tries to hold the Demon off, while the Face timer continues to count down. Meanwhile, as the other Fairy Tail Mages recoup from their battles, a familiar terror ravages through the land and joins the fray, with the only sliver of hope returning from his long absence in order to stop him. Summary With the former chairman downed and Seilah's remaining power absorbed, Erza and Kyôka resume their battle. With the Face timer continuously ticking down, Erza swears she'll stop it, something which Kyôka scoffs about, saying it is far too late. As the others marvel at her will, Happy checks on an injured Mirajane and asks her for Lisanna's whereabouts. She tells him how, after regaining consciousness, the Mages encountered a horde of mass-produced Lamys and she noticed Seilah escaping in the midst of the chaos. With Elfman and Lisanna telling her that they can handle the Demons, she follows the Etherious to the control room. Suddenly, however, an eerie sound is heard throughout the room, with everyone confused to what it could be. In the meantime, Doranbolt, Wendy and Carla arrive to the outskirts of Cube, taking notice of it being completely decimated. Wendy then suddenly collapses, with Doranbolt hearing an unusual sound from the distance. Elsewhere, the other Fairy Tail Mages attend to the unconscious Laxus and discuss about Gray and his newfound power. As Gajeel entrusts Levy to deliver the blood ingredient to Porlyusica, Juvia worryingly asks him of Gray's whereabouts, but the Dragon Slayer admits he left off without notice, distressing the Water Mage. As Natsu ponders to himself, though, he suddenly gets a sensation, with everyone wondering what's bothering him. He then asks Gajeel if he can hear the voice, with Gajeel soon coming to realization of those words. A tremor then rains down and while everyone on the battlefield reacts to it in wonderment, Mard Geer wonders if this phenomenon is after their Demon or if it's after Zeref. Natsu recognizes the familiar terror as none other than Acnologia. In an unknown fiery depths, though, Igneel ponders if it's finally the time to make his move. Joining the fray, the Black Dragon decimates the land with his Dragon Roar, shocking all the Mages that they've encountered the terrible monstrosity once again. Wendy, still in her paralyzed state, is immobile while Carla and Doranbolt can't fathom Acnologia arriving to their location. Over to Natsu's group, the two Dragon Slayers are suffering from the effects of the Dark Dragon's return, with Juvia inquiring if all the Dragon Slayers could be reacting to Acnologia's presence. At that same time, Twin Dragons are reacting as well; Mard Geer taking notice, but unable to comprehend why. Acnologia, though, only continues his rampage, destroying everything in his path, as the Fairy Tail members try to round up the wounded, but to no avail. Mard Geer then realizes that the Black Dragon is after E.N.D. as he concurs that Acnologia is afraid of the very book. Still in pain, Natsu suddenly hears Igneel's voice, but cannot locate where it is coming from. This causes the others to inquire on him, with Igneel announcing to Natsu that he will put a stop to Acnologia. A bright light then emanates from Natsu's chest as he recalls his childhood with his father. Right after, a huge beam of light releases from inside Natsu, pushing the others back in the process, turning out to be The Flame King himself, who apologizes but digresses any further talk until after Acnologia's defeat. Stunned, the Mages witness both of the ancient creatures battling before their very eyes, while Natsu only sobbingly realizes that his father has finally returned. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet vs. Kyôka: Rematch (started) *Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney vs. Mard Geer Tartaros *Igneel vs. Acnologia (started) Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** * ** * ** * |Terepashī}} *Giant ( Jiyaianto) * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * ** Curses used * Spells used * * |Dairekuto Rain}} *Animal Soul: Harpy *Ice-Make: Arrows * *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Whip Talons (鞭爪 Muchizume) * *Flight *Dragon Roar * Weapons used *Sword Armors used * |Arumadura Fearī}} Items used * Manga & Anime Differences *The following occur only in the anime: **Laxus, unconscious from his battle, being attended to by the other Fairy Tail Mages. **Added dialogue and scenes to Mages' conversation regarding Gray; Gajeel describing his new-found power and Juvia remembering his father's will. *During Acnologia's rampage, a member of Fairy Tail tells the others to move Laxus and the injured away from danger in the manga. In the anime, however, he tells them to move Freed instead. *When remembering of his childhood with Igneel, Natsu was narrating in the manga. In the anime it was Mirajane. *Levy receiving Tempester's blood from Gajeel differ between the two media: **In the manga, she receives it in a small sack. **In the anime, she receives it from upon Laxus's coat. Navigation Category:Episodes